Love, Hate, Adolescence, Revolution
by RyokoNoKoibito
Summary: I'm overstepping the bounds of Gundam, Digimon and Nadesico and trying my hands at an Utena piece. Read Rose Priestess' Take my Revolution piece and then dive into this introspection of my dreams and how people mature...Revolution.
1. Unfamiliar CeilingsShaved Ice

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena belongs to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, and the like. Beware those dreams that inspire writers to write, they can be the most profound. Thanks to RosePriestess and her Otakufic written sooo long ago, without this, this story of conflicts with the self would not be possible. Without further ado:  
  
Love, Hate, Adolescence, Revolution First Episode: "Unfamiliar Ceilings Served With Shaved Ice" By Akito Tenkawa  
  
Opening Theme: White Reflection  
  
Scene 1: It's a routine day in the Student Center of the University of the Incarnate Word; Scott is sitting on his laptop playing Diablo II. His friends: Michael, Steven, and Cara are sitting with him, one of which, Herman, is on ECrush.com, randomly looking at pictures of girls.  
  
Michael: [Tosses back his long black hair and adjusts his always-present sunglasses] Okay, now Herman...Why are you surfing on dating sites? Isn't your job on the corner enough for you?  
  
Herman: [Leans back, nearly tipping his chair over] Um...how bout NO?! [clicks the touchpad on his laptop while Scott watches the screen. The picture that appears on the screen sends Scott falling over in disbelief]  
  
Michael: So it's not enough, you ungrateful little bitch? [laughs]  
  
Scott: [Wide-eyed] That's NOT right! [Points at Herman's computer screen making a scene]  
  
Michael: [grumbles] What are you bitchin' about now, Cockboy?  
  
Scott: Um...I kinda know that girl... [Glares at the picture of a caramel- skinned girl with obviously fake green hair tied into braided pigtails]  
  
Cara: [pokes her chin contemplatively] hmmm, is this the mystery ex you tell me about?  
  
Scott: [sighs heavily] Yeah...it's a long story...High school loves...crap like that...  
  
Steven: [shuffling a deck of Yugioh cards] Spit it out, numbnuts!  
  
Scott: Erg...Fine! It started ironically enough, in a story my friend Sami wrote some time ago. Then, I was talking to this girl, Veronica, online on AOHell. If anyone has ever heard of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena...[a pause, within which there is dumbfounded silence]...I guess not. Anyway, Sami trapped us all in that continuity...in all honesty, it was fun. At any rate, when I met Veronica in person, she was like Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride...  
  
Cara: So you got all crushy and stuffs because she looked like some anime chick you had the hots for?  
  
Scott: It's difficult to say. My view has changed about both Veronica and Anthy...[scratches his chin] I think you guys would understand if you were there. I know I'd like to see myself as I was back then.  
  
Steven: [shifty-eyed] What are you planning?  
  
Scott: I think I'm going to make attempts to go back to Ohtori Academy...where it all went down. There's just so many things that were unfinished there. I'll see you guys later.  
  
Cara: Cinnamon pancakes tomorrow?  
  
Scott: Wouldn't miss it! [winks and smiles cheerfully and exits]  
  
Michael: So he's off to make "attempts to go back to Ohtori Academy", eh? [shakes his fist up and down, raising an eyebrow]  
  
The Scene: Scott is at his friend Sami's house several days after repeated attempts to find different Utena media with which to trigger the phenomenon experienced by Sami, Scott, and they're friends some years ago. They're looking at DVD's and other prospects online while Scott inquires about anything he might have missed.  
  
Scott: I just don't understand it. I've looked through practically every Utena manga, website, picture gallery, Hentai, and every last fanfiction. Believe me, there's some horrible stories out there. [shudders] But nothing has triggered the same black hole we were sucked in.  
  
Sami: [rolls eyes] I still think you're nuts for actually trying to get back to Ohtori. You just didn't get enough Anthy did you?  
  
Scott: [blushes for an instant] In essence, yes I did...but that's not the purpose of going there. Shaved ice and rose brides are the least of my worries this time around.  
  
Sami: [somewhat surprised] It's gonna fuckin' snow. At any rate, just why are you trying to go back anyway? Everything resolved in that continuity. You should know. You were scatterbrained enough to run off trying to save Anthy from the Revolution, as pointless as it was. It didn't stop the Revolution from coming.  
  
Scott: Or is it? "Children of the Revolution" was never finished.  
  
Sami: Unless you wanna finish it, no, it wasn't. And you know precisely why.  
  
Scott: Some futures cannot be foreseen. Yes, I know. Maybe in going back, I can find an ending for "Children of the Revolution".  
  
Sami: Okay okay. If you're that desperate to run off with Anthy, then I'll tell you what you're probably doing wrong.  
  
Scott: Hold on...I just thought of something. What about the mysterious Sixth volume of the manga?  
  
Sami: [smacks her forehead] It imploded, remember? Now do you want my advice or not?!  
  
Scott: Merde...fine...go ahead. [sits down]  
  
Sami: The problem is that you're "trying" to make it to Ohtori. It can't be consciously achieved. Every time we traveled through the medium to the continuity, it was all on happenstance. It's pure accident that borders on predestination.  
  
Scott: So...it just has to...happen?  
  
Sami: Precisely, unless you just happen to find it on the way to school, whatever the medium may be, you'll never pass through the same way we did. Although, in theory...  
  
Scott: "In theory"? I'd expect your mother to devise these. After all, she is Little Washu.  
  
Sami: True, but this time, I've got the idea. I said it couldn't be..."consciously achieved". It may be possible to get there using your subconscious. In your dreams, Scott.  
  
Scott: Come on now...let's not be short about this idea of mine.  
  
Sami: [smacks forehead] Baka...I meant that by trying to harness your subconscious, you might be able to make it back to Ohtori. "In your dreams." Get it?  
  
Scott: [finally donning on him] Of course! I understand now. I bet I could get there tonight when I go to bed. But the thing is...it has to be authentic. I can't let my subconscious warp the world as it is.  
  
Sami: Hmm...if you control your subconscious well enough, it'll be simple. It's not like any history's gonna be changed or anything. You should give it a shot.  
  
Scott: Any probability of success?  
  
Sami: You're the psycho dreaming about Ohtori...you tell me.  
  
Scott: [smirks] And you haven't dreamt about Ohtori? And I don't mean just the Academy.  
  
Sami: [turns bright red] Never speak of it again...  
  
Scott: Whatever you say, Akio-no-koibito...  
  
Sami: Scott...don't make me kill you.  
  
The Scene: A very late night in Scott's room. Bedtime. The lights are out and Scott's simply lying in bed, staring at his ceiling on a typical solitary night. Dwelling on Sami's advice, he at last closes his eyes.  
  
Scott: [whispering with closed eyes] And so I dream of a reunion come too late... [After what seems like an eternity, opens his eyes, looking at an unfamiliar ceiling] That's...odd... [Looks around this new room, noticing how it's slightly larger than his bedroom; however it's the white and maroon uniform on a hanger on the closet door, adorned with epaulets and pins and cords] This...this is not my bedroom...  
  
Akio: [standing with arms crossed at the doorway] No it's not, Scott- kun...It's better... [grins]  
  
Scott: [glares at shock at the light-purple haired man in his room]  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ending Theme: Truth  
  
Next Episode  
  
Scott: The adaptation to the dream life begins as Akio and I re-acquaint for the purposes of the Ends of the World. However, subtle hints slowly allow Scott to realize that things are a lot more than what they seem...or when. It's a familiar face in the mirror and prophetic wall shadows everywhere! It's the next Episode of Love, Hate, Adolescence, Revolution: Echoes of Self, Ripples of Time. Stay tuned!  
  
Editorial: This story started as a desire to look into the past to see how I, myself, had grown up. The Opening theme to this song is out of Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz and has no ties with Utena, however, the overall theme of this story is reflection...which makes White Reflection appropriate in beginning each Chapter. Just as Truth, the Utena ending theme, is equally fitting. There are a lot of inside jokes that I don't expect many of the readers of this piece to understand. However, if you have read Rose Priestess' Take My Revolution and Children of the Revolution works, then it will be substantially easier to understand in a visual sense just what my protagonist sees in the dream that takes him into pure fantasy. Enjoy the next chapter and read and review what you've read so far. doomo arigatou gozaimasu! 


	2. Echoes of Self, Ripples of Time

Love, Hate, Adolescence, Revolution Second Episode: Echoes of Self, Ripples of Time By Akito Tenkawa  
  
Opening Theme: White Reflection  
  
The Scene: Where we previously left off, Scott is awakening to the unpleasant concept of Ohtori Akio being in his bedroom. Akio is eyeing the white and maroon trimmed uniform hanging on the closet door with that ever- present smirk. Scott is...almost speechless.  
  
Scott: [glares at the Chairman] At least this isn't your brothel of a planetarium...shouldn't you be telling your sister to "come here"?  
  
Akio: [waves off the comment] You are an unexpected development, Scott- kun. You defy our laws of space and time just by waking up in this very room. You're different somehow though...the hair...the lack of the smoky glasses. So much more mature than when I first saw your file.  
  
Scott: [sits up, trying to ignore the distressingly wanton glare of the ever-so-lecherous Chairman] First off, this entire campus is full of surrealistic crap, me being here is no different. Second, stick to the jailbait, I'm no doubt older than Kiryuu-san. Finally, why the sudden interest in me? I was never a key player in your "Take my revolution" bit. [As he finishes the comment, a folder flies in through the open window and hits Scott upside the head]  
  
Akio: Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies, Scott-kun. [gestures to the manila folder] Take your place as a Student Council Representative, once more. [eyes Scott as he opens the folder, catching the Rose Signet that comes out] The Ends of the World had quite a time bringing about this particular file for you.  
  
Scott: [deadpan] The Ends of the World have my sympathy. [changes into the uniform, looking at himself in the mirror as he slides the signet onto his left ring finger]  
  
Akio: [smiling like the devil that he is] Ne, Scott-kun...it's been a while since you wore a ring on that finger has it not? The girl...the crazy one...Veronica, I think she was called? You married that one? I'm disappointed in you. She was never the one to properly wield the sword that comes from your spirit and yet you held on for her despite the infinite futility in doing so. The Rose Bride could have been yours, if you really knew who the proper person to wield your spirit sword is.  
  
Scott: [whirls about-face and stares down the Chairman in contempt] You're the all-knowing Chairman. You should know that futures are uncertain, and that I wasn't meant for Himemiya-cha...er...-san. Now quit using the manila folder as an escape from directly answering my question.  
  
Akio: Now now, Scott-kun...if I showed off all that I know about this place, it wouldn't nearly be so amusing. Don't you agree?  
  
The Scene: A non-descript wall out of many, lights play perfectly upon it. The figures of two girls interact with each other as shadows.  
  
A-Ko: Happy New Year! [bows ceremonially] Years have come and gone!  
  
B-Ko: But I have the sudden feeling of deja vu! [rubs her eyes]  
  
A-Ko: Oooooh...who's that dashing boy looking into the mirror?  
  
B-Ko: Why that's...[looks over A-Ko's shoulder] ...déjà vu.  
  
A-Ko: Oh Brave Hero...do you know what this broken record is playing?  
  
A-Ko and B-Ko: Do you know, do you know, do you really know?  
  
B-Ko: déjà vu...déjà vu...déjà vu...[trails off repeating the same thing endlessly]  
  
A-Ko: Wait a second...it's May...[scratches her head]  
  
The Scene: The balcony frequented by the Seitokai, it is disturbingly empty; Scott and everyone's favorite Chairman are standing there alone. And I'm sure of one reader who'd be doubling over in laughter right now. Akio snaps his fingers and gestures behind Scott, who falls back into a chair.  
  
Scott: [frowns] You know...this balcony's pretty crowded with chairs. Did you turn the Seitokai into them so you could sit on them and rotate? [An audible ding is heard as elevator doors open with the shouting of "For the sake of Revolutionizing the World!" Scott glares at Akio after recognizing the entire troop of Student Council Members that emerge from the elevators including the lot of them that didn't even belong there] Alright...what is this?  
  
Akio: Welcome to your memories, Scott-kun...Think of me...as a "fairy godfather". Now put this on quickly...[stuffs a paper bag over Scott's head]  
  
Scott: [from under the bag] You disgust me.  
  
Samantha: I heard that fairy remark, Rijichou...I'll withhold my comments. [sits down in one of the many randomly arranged chairs, Scott effectively has back to her] Who's the new guy over there? More fresh meat for your planetarium?  
  
Akio: [smirks gesturing for all the Student Council to take their seats] You have a new member in your midst. Now, understand that despite how he's older than our President, Kiryuu Touga, he is more than willing to submit...  
  
Samantha, the Younger Scott, and Sarah: [chortle mischievously]  
  
Akio: [clears his throat audibly] SUBMIT to the proper hierarchy of the Student Council. Hmm...Scott-san.  
  
Younger Scott: [perks up warily] Errr...yes Rijichou?  
  
Akio: This new arrival should be of much interest to you...he is... [twirls Scott's chair around and rips the bag off his head] Scott Bradford! Age 20. Marital Status: Divorced. Favorite food: Bulgogi and cinnamon pancakes. Favorite Drink: Jolt Cola.  
  
The two Scotts: [gaze at each other, the younger's jaw dropping to the floor in shock]  
  
[Commercial Break: A random Aestivalis flies into the screen as the author coughs innocently at his blunder.]  
  
The Scene: One of the many nondescript halls in Ohtori, Kiryuu Touga and a still shocked Scott are walking through, with Touga trying to keep Scott apprised of his schedule at the Academy. Scott still wants answers as to why Akio forced him to face himself.  
  
Touga: The meeting may have been a shock, Scott-san. However, we must stay on track. Your first period drawing course takes place in auditorium 2 in the Chairman's Wing, first floor. Your instructor is to be determined. You're second class is fencing with Arisugawa Juri.  
  
Scott: That's funny...she's the fencing captain...not the instructor of the course.  
  
Touga: [shakes his head and tosses back those bright red locks] No no no...She is to be one of your two private instructors. A session with her is twice as long as a normal fencing class. Your third course is with your second private instructor: Introduction to Piano with Kaoru Miki...  
  
Scott: [eyes widen in shock] Nani?! Miki's just a little kid compared to me. This is just like repeating high school, Touga-sempai... [stresses the suffix with a grimace on his face]  
  
Touga: Miki is undoubtedly the most gifted piano player on the Student Council. The Chairman arranged this course for you personally. [He coughs] And don't feel obliged to address me as "sempai". It's I who should be referring to you as "sempai". Don't be afraid to be familiar with me, Scott-san. You also have sword-training under Kyouichi Saionji scheduled as an extra-curricular activity.  
  
Scott: [scoffs at Touga] It looks like I get to be "schooled" by the Student Council. It's just like high school, Touga-sem...er...Touga-san. Do I get any classes with those other members of the Seitokai?  
  
Touga: The other representatives are here for the duels, not just basic education. Since they're underclassmen, they do not assist in the instruction of courses. Besides, they've only just recently began attending classes and taking residence in the various dormitories. Some of them are suitemates with Tenjou Utena in the Chairman's Wing.  
  
Scott: Has any of them dueled the Victor?  
  
Touga: [shakes his head again] No...now you'll have to hurry. In your afternoon arrival and introduction, your sword-training with Saionji-san will be all you have timed for. Your first full day of classes will be tomorrow. Ja mata, sempai. The Kendo Dojo is located just north of the Chairman's Wing in that direction. [Touga subtly points towards a different direction of their original path.]  
  
The Scene: One of the meadows on the campus. Samantha, the younger Scott, and all their friends are discussing the previous meeting. Scott is of course, the most distraught. Everyone else is trying to make heads or tails of not just their recent arrival, but also the newest duelist's arrival.  
  
Samantha: Now I know all bets are off. We've seen some weird occurrences, even some more abnormal than usual, but this takes the cake.  
  
Rio: Personally...I think he's kinda cute in a bishonen kind of way.  
  
Younger Scott: [falls over in shock] But that's me you're talking about...  
  
Sean: We should all be so lucky...Has anyone seen Perry?  
  
Younger Scott: Ignorance is bliss... [frowns and looks at the sky] I have a very bad feeling about my older self. I already know too much for my own good.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ending Theme: Truth  
  
Next Episode  
  
Scott: The first duel is at hand, and both Scotts get to play witness, however beforehand, the older Scott discovers a garden he hadn't seen when he was previously at the Academy. He finds a peculiar tenant or two of this paradise and learns more than he originally did about the duels. The next episode of "Love, Hate, Adolescence, Revolution" is "Offspring of the Sky, the Children of Heaven". See you folks soon! 


End file.
